say you won't ever (3rd part of Fever series)
by stormur
Summary: A mysterious gift complicates things


_A mysterious gift complicates things _

_(third part or third chapter, whichever you like, to the Fever series)  
><em>

_see end of story for more notes_

* * *

><p>Layla moaned her discontent beneath the sheets, feeling a slight tug on her hair. She heard him softly apologise and she uncovered her face. Warren was sitting to the right of her, braiding a small section of her hair. "Don't apologise." she urged and pointed to her mouth. He handed her the glass of water that had been sitting on the nightstand and she sat up, downing the whole thing in one go. Several droplets and a rivulet made their way down her camisole and he took advantage of wiping it off. She handed him the glass and fell back, snuggling alongside him as she covered herself with the sheets again. "You smell so good." she sighed, nipping at his waist.<p>

He settled down beside her, looking for her. "You think you will get away with it if I don't see you?"

She giggled. "You didn't give me a chance."

He uncovered her and kissed her on the mouth.

"Do you want to go tonight?" she asked then. And he lingered by her lips, his fingers toying with the buttons of her camisole. "Where?"

"To Will's."

"I don't think I like you dragging him in here with us."

"Warren." she leaned her head back as he started to kiss along her throat. "It's just time we let it go. I think he's suffered enough."

"I don't mind." he let his hand drift downward, feeling the warmth between her legs. She bopped him on the shoulder. "If you want." he glanced at her, his finger making her squirm.

"Yes, I want." she whispered, touching his face and bit her lip as he fingered her, teasing until he let it sink in as she exhaled slowly. He started to suck on her throat, a small noise of content when her fingers scratched his head lightly. "I want." she breathed and curved her back, her hand reaching down to cover his.

"Or maybe we can stay in bed." he pushed in deep, his lips brushing the freckle by her collarbone. She hummed in hunger, her other hand fisting the sheets and he smiled when he slipped in a second finger. "Layla, Layla, Layla, I fell in love with you." her breath hitched when he pushed in deeper and she lamented and he closed his eyes at the sound. "Turned my whole world upside down."

* * *

><p>Layla leaned in close to the small potted plant upon the table, inhaling its sweetness. It seemed to cradle her face as she did so, nimbly brushing her lips. She wrinkled her nose and sneezed, a plume of stardust swirled before her and dissipated as she rubbed her eyes. She cocked her head and watched how the plant reached for her hands, caressing the pads of her fingers gently before it started to stretch, nudging her wrist. She felt her eyelids heavy, her breath shallow. She noted her skin shimmering, running and gradually pushed the plant away from her wrist, rubbing at her forearms to rid of the gooseflesh.<p>

"Hey you."

Layla raised her eyes, letting his words trail off into a haze in her mind. Warren smiled at her, reaching out to touch her shoulder and she shifted, blinking fast to focus as she came between him and the plant, as if she were consciously shielding it from him.

"Warren?" Her eyes obsessed every feature of his face, dumbstruck by his beauty. "You are mine." she murmured in surprise.

Warren raised an eyebrow. "I like to think so."

She kissed him fervidly, her hands holding onto him tightly. He responded in kind until he nervously pulled back and came close to her ear. "Layla, we should not be doing this here."

Layla turned her head, ignoring his words and started to kiss him along his jaw. She heard him softly sigh and stood on her toes, leaning her body against his. He cleared his throat. "I won't be able to hide this, Layla." he muttered into her ear, wincing as he adjusted himself and took hold of her face, bending slightly at the knees. Her eyelids fluttered at the sound of her name.

"You mean you won't resist me." she disclosed, her voice sounding melodic, passive and Warren touched her lower lip, rather harsh but she didn't mind. She could feel her heart beating so fast, tiring her and she fell weak against him, rubbing her face against his throat, breathing in his natural scent and felt desire hit her so hard she whimpered, her eyes tearing as she felt it all at once like a ribbon of electricity coiling her spine. She held her breath as she felt his mouth slowly moving along her head, kissing here and there. "Let's go, Warren. Let's go." her skin running endlessly.

Warren pulled back, holding her possessively and furrowed his brow. "Layla..?"

She touched his full lips with ardent greed. "I want this." He was too warm beneath her touch and the scent of him intermingled with the hint of cologne was intoxicating, the material of his black shirt so soft beneath her fingertips and felt this terrible want to rip it off of him. She could hear him breathing hard.

Will immediately stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and fumbled his apology. Warren held onto her, stepping back but she refused to let his shirt go. He had no choice but to lean in again and shook his head. "We... we will be there in a minute." Warren managed, trying to hide behind her.

She beckoned for Will to enter and his face twitched, gesturing absentmindedly toward the other room but nodded instead, nearing them. "Will, what did you have in mind?"

He stared at her, blinking slowly and looked at Warren, his cheeks reddening at once. "Are you ok, Layla?" he asked quietly but it was hard for him to tear his gaze from Warren.

She giggled, touching his face and he slowly, ever so slowly narrowed his eyes to her. His forehead creased even as she touched it. "I know what you are thinking, Will." she said softly, her gaze penetrating. Will's eyes grew comically large and glanced at Warren rather timidly, lips parting as he watched Warren caress the back of her head.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked suddenly. She looked at Warren and he stopped touching her, bringing his hands to her shirt. He started to unbutton it until Will grabbed his hand in confusion. "Warren?"

"Isn't he pretty?" she asked him as Warren leaned against the table. Warren lightly pinched her upper arm. "Layla." he hissed.

Will withdrew his hand, nictating fast and swallowed. "Yes. Yes, he is." he said quietly.

"You have been wanting to kiss him since he got here." she affirmed. Will looked at her, bowing his head. She smiled, cupping his cheek with a hand. "It's ok, Will."

He seemed enchanted by her touch, leaning into it, his eyes closing. "I mean, would it be so bad to think about it?"

Warren let go of her shirt, his finger absently touching the tiny clasp of her bra. She looked at him. "To deny him one?"

The boys glanced at each other and Will didn't think twice about it then. He parted Warren's legs with his foot and took hold of Warren's shirt as he leaned in, pulling him close to kiss him upon the lips, hard. "You have been thinking about it for so long." she murmured, running her fingers through Will's hair. Will's hands held onto Warren's face, the kiss becoming fervently wet, obsessive in need even though he kept breaking it to utter how hot it felt, Warren kept pulling him back for more, unyielding.

"Layla... you are allowing him to take advantage of me." Warren managed when his mouth was finally free and slightly turned his head to give Will more access to his throat, each kiss relentless, impetuous in its undertaking that it was making him blink slower, fisting his hand in Will's shirt to keep him in place.

"You? You are taking advantage of me. You are responding to me." Will muffled and Warren winced when Will sucked hard.

Layla planted a kiss on Warren's cheek, the heat of him searing her lips. "You like it. As much as I do."

He pulled her close, kissing her, watching her and closed his eyes for a brief second as Will tugged at his shirt and given his strength managed to slightly rip it open, buttons flying. A hand lingered on her waist, the other on Will's head, making a small noise within his throat as Will kissed along his chest and bit his lip as Layla let him go, watching her come up behind Will. Warren watched her carefully, his eyes dark, impenetrable.

"Haven't you been curious? After all this time?"

Warren's fingers buried themselves into the honeyed strands, fingers traveling slowly downward until he fisted Will's hair and pulled his head back. He withdrew one hand to bring under Will's chin and tore his eyes from Layla, looking onto Will's mouth with intrigue. Warren kissed him with such sluggish indulgence that Will almost lost his footing and grasped at him desperately, crashing into him.

Layla neared Warren, leaving butterfly kisses along the shell of his ear. "But you are not tamed. You are feral. You like things rough." she whispered into his ear. He bit Will's tongue and before Will had means to object, he sucked on it.

"How untamed are you?"

Warren grunted, reaching downward to fiercely grab Will by the belt and stood suddenly, tugging at it and he started to unbuckle it as he led Will backwards, letting go of his hair and grabbed his throat as Will hit the wall hard, unzipping his trousers. Will's lips parted, his face distorted with such abject passion when Warren took him in hand.

"Look at him, Will. Don't you like the way he looks at you?" Layla sat down upon the table and giggled as the plant distended toward her thigh. She purred in curiosity as it curved slightly at the hem of her skirt. She swung her legs, bunching up her skirt in-between her thighs, feeling overly sensitive. Watching Warren take Will was making her ache terribly. She lost herself at the height of him, the control he had over their friend, Will's plaintive cries as he started to get near, never breaking eye contact. She felt so dizzy as the plant brushed itself against her arm, as if reminding her it was still there and she ignored it, climbing down. She neared them when Will came, to see Warren wiping his hand on Will's shirt. When he let go of his throat, Will sank down to the floor, his eyes closed as he tried to breathe properly. Warren eyed her, taking her hand in his when she reached out.

"Are you ok?"

Will chuckled, closing his eyes. "No words, Layla."

Warren leaned in, kissing the side of her neck. His lips were like static against her flesh, his laboured breath a hard caress and she drew her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

"I think the movie is out of the question."

"Oh... that's what we came here for, wasn't it?" Warren said distractedly.

Will fixed himself as he stood, brushing his hair from his face and excused himself before leaving them. Warren started to follow but stopped halfway, kissing her deep, his hand slipping under her skirt.

"You need to take care of that." she bit her lip, outlining his erection with a lazy finger.

"We should leave." he said at once as he hid behind her, holding onto her waist as he followed her out of the kitchen.

And both ran right into Will, who had been standing motionless in the hallway, staring in their direction as if he had been waiting for them, his hand tugging nervously at the hem of his shirt, which he was pulling away from his body.

"Whoa! WHOA! What the fuck just happened?" Warren looked down at his own shirt in dismay, noting half of the buttons gone.

Layla gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god..." Will whispered, wincing. "Please tell me this is yours." glancing at Layla.

Her eyes watered.

"Is that a death wish?" Warren snarled, his hand flaring as he stepped forward.

"Warren!" Layla pleaded.

"Did we-"

"Who is this we?"

"Did we just-"

Warren started to breathe heavier which in turn made the flames creep higher up his arm. "We? You are looking straight at me, Stronghold." he growled.

"Isn't that better than looking at her?"

Warren raised his hand.

"You and me?"

"You and me what?"

Layla covered her face.

Warren's eyes widened slightly. "You mean-"

"You know what I mean?"

Layla stepped away from the flames, mesmerized by the strength, the way it lit up the room until it suddenly went out. Warren looked at her. "What happened?"

Layla shook her head. "Did I make both of you...?"

Will looked down at his shirt, disgusted at the cum that was slowly but for surely hardening. "This was my favourite shirt."

Warren sighed heavily and rushed at him, pushing him against the wall. He took hold of Will's collar with such force that Will recoiled at the sound of a rip. "What did we do?"

"What did we do?" Will gestured wildly toward Layla who was rooted to her spot, Warren's name like a mantra on her lips and silently wished Warren could comfort her instead. "What makes you-"

"Something happened." Warren hissed.

Will nodded vigorously and shrugged. "I think-"

"And what do you make of that?" Will looked at Warren pointing downward.

"You have an idea."

Warren leaned his face close. "I do?"

"I thought... you thought..."

Warren raised his hand again, the flames casting a deeper hollow of fear in Will's face.

"Warren, please." Layla implored. And Warren stepped back, the flames receding at once and neared her. Her eyes cried and she mumbled her want to leave as she took his hand. Warren glanced at Will one final time before leading her out of the house.

* * *

><p>Layla smooshed her face with the pillow, hugging it over her face, vowing for suffocation but it was futile. Her heart lay heavy and the images were still fresh in her mind. She groaned, crying out as she threw the pillow across the room and sat up, blowing her hair out of her face. She turned her head. Warren was sitting against the headboard, playing with slivers of fire across his palm.<p>

"It all came to me. In dream." he said.

She slowly brushed the hair from her face, her face wrinkling as if she were about to cry. "Is it possible we had the same dream?"

"If I call him, do you think he will say the same thing?" He closed his palm and drew up his knees, looking onto her rather wearily. "And I still cannot explain how it happened."

He was angry but he refused to let her think she had any part and took hold of her camisole, letting his finger touch the flower edged hem. She took it as a sign to get close and buried her face into his neck, her lanky arms circling him tightly. "I'm sorry." she hinted with sadness. He remained silent as he caressed her back with devotion, the sudden sparks in the air like ghostly moths.

* * *

><p>"That's not the plant... I gave you." he said quietly and grimaced when he burned his tongue with the coffee. He studied her, as she crawled toward him, rubbing her cheek against his leg.<p>

"Of course it isn't." she uttered as a matter of fact, her lips lightly brushing at the seam of his black trousers. "It was at the front door. Will must have dropped it off."

Warren's nostrils flared at the mention of the other's name. "Of course. How did you know it was meant for you?"

She stopped rubbing her face and raised her eyes, giggling.

"I meant if he left a note, Layla." he asserted impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Just my name."

He bit into the side of his mouth, nodding. It didn't really help matters much that she was parading around like a cat on their kitchen floor, or that her gossamer dress accentuated every curve, riding up her thighs with each movement. He just didn't know what distracted him more... that she was on her hands and knees, that the strap of her dress was falling off her shoulder or that she wasn't wearing any panties.

He swallowed, absently touching his burnt tongue.

He realised all three factors zeroed in on his resistance or lack thereof. He placed the cup on the counter and knelt down. She immediately took advantage of his new position and used his knees to gather herself up, bringing her face close. She had this sheen to her skin, covering even her lips and her breath was quick.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, wiping at her forehead.

She nodded, kissing him. "I want you." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her back and from his peripheral saw that the plant was stretching toward her ankle, caressing the ankle bone gently. He cupped her face, kissing slowly but kept his eyes on the plant. It was spiraling around her ankle. "That's strange." he whispered once he pulled back, licking his lips.

"That kiss was yummy, Warren." she whispered defensively, pouting.

He looked at her and couldn't help his smirk. "No, not the kiss. That!" and she turned her head, following his finger. She smiled. "It likes me."

"Maybe I should water it. I mean, if you haven't already." wanting it out of his sight.

She clenched her eyes tight. "Ow!" the plant had wrapped itself tightly around her ankle. She huffed as she plopped down, trying to unwrap it but it held on. "Likes me more than I thought." she pulled.

Warren tried to help her and was shocked at the strength of the plant. "What the fuck, Layla?"

Layla's eyes were big as saucers as she looked at him. "What did you say?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Sorry."

She shook her head, taking his hands. "No, no, what did you say?"

"What... the... fuck, Layla."

"Fuck." she mouthed, her eyes glassy. She pushed him and was so taken aback at her sudden movement that he lost his balance. She came over him, straddling him, mewling at the hold the plant had on her leg but she busied herself with kissing him and he gave in at first until he found it all so confusing. He didn't think twice about it and sat up quickly, embracing her hard, kissing her throat as he flicked a flame toward the plant and it snapped in half, withering at her ankle bone. She cried out, her face crumbling in absolute sadness when she realised what happened.

"Warren! You hurt her!" she howled, pushing at him.

"Were you planning on bringing it to bed?"

The thought of it made her stop and reflect and she looked at him then down at her dress. "Oh!" she tried to cover her thighs but to no avail. Straddling him gave her no room to be discreet. She started to climb off him but he pulled back, kissing her, by way of distraction.

* * *

><p>"It's the plant." Warren grunted upon entering Will's home and immediately grabbed Will by the shirt, practically lifting him off the ground. "Are you alone?"<p>

Will nodded profusely, laughing nervously. "I live alone now, remember?"

Warren bared his teeth.

"The plant." Will squeaked. "Yes. It very well could be. Wait, what plant?"

Warren glared as he pushed the other against the nearest wall. "So help me, I will hurt you. Repeatedly."

"How did..." and smiled foolishly when his voice cracked. "how did you come up with this conclusion, Warren?"

"It seems every time she gets near it, her senses are heightened."

Will tried to nod but closed his eyes instead as Warren lifted him higher off the ground. Until realization sank in and he opened his eyes in horror. "Wait... you think...?"

"I don't know, Stronghold, if you finish your sentence we might get somewhere."

"You think... you seriously think...?"

Warren scoffed. "I swear I will burn your house down to ash. And I will personally hold you down while I do it."

Will chuckled. "Gee, imagine that." and cleared his throat or tried to. "I would never do such a thing. Whatever you are thinking, I would never..."

"You wouldn't?"

"Warren, I may have feelings for you but I'm not an asshole."

Warren stared at him, pushing him twice against the wall for good measure before slowly unwrapping his fingers. Will sank to his knees, smoothing down his shirt nervously. Warren sighed in frustration as he leaned against the wall opposite. "Where did you get it?" he crouched down, resting his arms upon his lap.

Will brushed his hair from his face, narrowing his eyes, deep in thought. "Magenta gave it to me. It was in a box. She said it was addressed to Layla."

Warren's tension creased his brow and he closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "How do I know-"

"If it's the truth? It seems I will not be able to convince you, to change your mind," he shuddered in disgust. "that I would even try to come between the two of you like this. This is cheap, Warren."

"If you were me-"

"If I were you..." Will dropped his eyes, endeared at the thought. "No, I would never do it, Warren. It's... despicable." he stated with a look of repulsion and raised his eyes. "For what? A quick thrill? What good does that do me? To you? To Layla?"

"Too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

Will stared. "I'm not an asshole, Warren." he reaffirmed.

This shifted Warren's mood and he brushed him off, looking elsewhere. "For two years you were silent. Off somewhere, saving the world." Warren said quietly.

"Mostly around you." Will said, leaning his head back and shrugged in embarrassment when Warren glanced at him. "We will never be safe, Warren. If that's what you are hoping for."

Warren closed his eyes. "After chasing her for so long and I finally get her... and the whole world caves in." he grumbled. "You come back. And all this happens."

Will felt dejected. "I didn't mean... what happened the first time, Warren. I will keep apologising until-"

"Until I go deaf?" Warren sighed as he stood. "How did you and I get here?"

"Warren, it wasn't a sacrifice... our friendship for a kiss. But whatever happens, I can man up. I take full responsibility for it. Not saying the drink helped... I mean, not justifying my actions because-"

"I get it, Stronghold."

"But this? All this? How we got here? That will never be me."

Warren started to pace. "What happens now?"

"Burn it?"

Warren stopped and looked down in guilt. "I did. That's why I'm here."

Will felt a shiver go through him and he winced. "Oh jeez... Layla."

"Who sent it?"

Will stood up quickly, pointing at Warren. "With what you said earlier, when Layla gets near the plant... that means you received one?"

"You didn't drop it off for her?"

"No. I meant to give it to her that... last... um... OH!" he touched his head. "This feels like deja vu." he said under his breath.

"What?"

Will looked up, confused. "Nothing. I can go talk to Magenta. See if she remembers anything. Unless you want to."

"I shouldn't leave Layla alone." Warren neared the door and stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Will you ever stop?" It was open-ended, almost rhetorical and in all truth, despite his compulsion to ask, he couldn't define it.

Will shook his head rather determinedly. "Never. I will never stop saving you."

Warren walked out.

* * *

><p>Will turned the piece of paper over and over in his hands.<p>

_This is just the beginning_.

The words burned into his brain. He stopped suddenly, shielding his eyes as he squinted at the sun. He looked back down, trying to focus. He could have sworn his shadow had been wanting to run away from him a moment ago. He hesitantly stepped on it. No, it was right there. Waiting for him to move. He sighed heavy, staring at the words. "Shit." he whispered. He surveyed his surroundings, a prickly feeling at the nape of his neck, along his ears.

* * *

><p>Warren leaned his profile against the edge of the door, wearily looking onto Will and tapped at the door frame in annoyance. Will said nothing at first, simply handed him the piece of paper.<p>

"It was Zach who gave it to me. He was at Magenta's but she wasn't home." he eventually said.

Warren passed a finger over the words.

"How is Layla?"

"She cried herself to sleep. I hope she forgives me when-"

"It's not your fault."

Warren raised his eyes.

"I can explain this to her."

"It all feels fucking weird right now, Stronghold. And now this..."

Will stared at his friend, his best friend and felt such a terrific pain in his heart. His eyes watered as he nodded and mumbled his goodbye. Warren leaned his head against the door again, letting him go.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

This story does have an alternate ending, giving more insight to who is changing the plot. A villain of course. Debating whether to place it here or at my tumblr. Until then, I hope whomever reads this, all this, enjoys it. With love.  
>Oh! And if there are any mistakes, let me know. I will keep revising to make sure.<p>

And the two verses Warren says to Layla, about falling in love and turning his world upside down, are the lyrics to Eric Clapton's 'Layla'


End file.
